


Bite Me

by Narcissistic_Ninny



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-30
Updated: 2012-05-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:03:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcissistic_Ninny/pseuds/Narcissistic_Ninny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jackson goes to Derek's house asking to become a werewolf, Derek asks for something else in return. Set after episode 12. PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bite Me

.|.|.

Jackson couldn't explain it, the reason why he had walked into the house.

He had been wanting to become one of them ever since he had found out the truth. Hell, he had wanted what that retard Scott had ever since he noticed he suddenly got good at lacrosse. He knew that loser was up to something.

That explained why he wanted to become a werewolf. It didn't explain the calling he had towards the house. He found himself walking up the stairs after everyone had left, when Derek had killed the alpha wolf and he became the alpha. He did want to be a werewolf, but there was something about Derek that scared him. Derek knew he was scared, he had pointed it out that time they were alone in the locker room. He was terrified of him. His power, his strength, the fact that he could easily be killed by him.

That, and the way he looked at him. The way those blue eyes stared at him, when he inched closer and took over his personal space. It always brought a chill to his spine. He was scared, but he wanted to go inside, so he did. Looking around, the place was a wreck. His parents would have been on their cells calling a repairman just looking at it. Of course, he was used to nice things. Being in there wasn't where he wanted to be. It scared him. It was old and might fall on him at any moment.

He heard creaking and knew Derek was inside. Jackson called out to him.

"Please," he pleaded. "Make me one of you."

His voice sounded weak and he hated himself for it. He was begging, and Jackson never begged for anything. He always got what he wanted. He got the girls, the car, to be the captain - co-captain recently, but if he got his way tonight that would quickly change.

Derek was before him suddenly. He hadn't even bothered to walk down the stairs. Jackson finds himself asking again, pleading, begging Derek to make him one of him. Derek's face remains stern the entire time, looking at him. There's that look again, that animal, feral look that makes Jackson nervous.

Derek steps forward and he fights the urge to flinch as he invades his personal space again. Derek is breathing down on him, making Jackson want to shiver. "You want to become one of us?" Derek asks slowly, titling his head slightly to the side.

Even his tone scares him and he gulps. "Y-yes."

Jackson hates that he's been reduced to stuttering now. He takes a deep breath and trying to keep form looking scared, even though he's sure Derek already knows how scared shitless he really is.

Derek steps closer, and he's staring at him with those eyes. "Sure," he says simply.

"Sure?" he asks. He feels happy because that's the answer he wanted, but really, it seems to easy.

Derek nods. "Sure. I can make you a werewolf."

Jackson feels so happy he's grinning now.

"For a price."

He knew there was a price. There was always a price.

"I'll give you whatever you want," he says quickly. "I'll give you my car," Jackson says. "I can even get you an apartment," he says, looking around the place.

Derek gives him a look like he's a retard. "I don't want any of that."

Jackson has to swallow a lump in his throat. "What do you want?" he asks timidly.

"You," Derek says simply.

Jackson feels his knees go funny and he's sure that was his imagination because there's no way he heard right. "What?"

Derek smirks the tiniest bit, leaning in closer and this time Jackson can't keep from flinching away form him. "I said; I want you." Derek leans in closer to his ear, his breath hot on his ear lobe. "You and your perfect eyes, your perfect ass, and perfect hair," he says with a low chuckle.

Jackson can't move and he remembers when Derek had yelled that no cared that he had a nice car and perfect hair. Apparently Derek did care. "I want you," Derek repeated. He says this, and he licks at Jackson's earlobe.

Jackson squeezes his eyes shut and stands there frozen in place. He can't move and he's not sure he wants to. Why did he go in there? Derek moves away for his ear, choosing to look at him, face inches away from Jackson. "What do you say? Still want to be a werewolf?"

Jackson had kept his eyes closed and he's glad. He wasn't sure he would be able to think straight if he were looking at Derek. Not that his mind was already thinking over and over again about that hot tongue on his skin. It wasn't helping, but the important thing was that he was scared of Derek.

Could he really give himself to this man? The man who scared him and would most likely hurt him? All for strength and power? Could he really do this? He had to sacrifice his power over to this man in order to get some power of his own. He was used to being the one in control when it came to sex, Jackson hated the idea of being dominated in such a way. Could he really be submissive to this scary motherfucker so he could get better?

Deciding he could, he gulped and without opening his eyes whispered his response. "Yes."

He hears another short chuckle from Derek and soon his lips are on his, hungry and already parting and trying to get Jackson to open his mouth. Jackson does, parting his lips a littler and that mouth attacks his own, kissing and shoving his tongue in his mouth. He can barely breathe at the intrusion. The kiss is much harder than when he had kissed girls. This was wild and animalistic.

He's gasping as Derek's tongue is slipping into his mouth, licking at the roof of his mouth, lapping at his lower lips, and his hands fly up to clutch at Derek's leather jacket for some leverage. Derek's hands go to Jackson's sides and run up his body, rumpling his expensive clothing.

Derek turns their bodies without breaking the kiss, pushing Jackson back so they begin climbing the stairs. Jackson's having trouble stepping backwards up the stairs and keeping up with Derek's hungry kisses and eager hands. They already shed him of his jacket and his fingers are already working at his shirt buttons.

Jackson takes a step up and shivers when Derek's hands are on his exposed chest. His body is shivering at Derek's touch, which only seems to egg Derek on more. The kiss quickly becomes more intense, with Derek biting at his lips. Jackson groaned when Derek stripped his shirt off his shoulders and his hands went down to his pants, unbuckling his belt.

Jackson realized that Derek was still fully closed so he helped him shrug off his leather jacket. Derek smirked at him, probably congratulating him for taking an initiative for once. When he felt Derek snaking his belt off his pants and taking them off they reached the top of the stairs. Jackson didn't know where he was being lead, so Derek was nice enough to push towards one room. They continued to take off each other's clothes and by the time they reached the room Jackson noticed they were only in boxers.

Derek broke the kiss to look at him, a tiny grin on his face as he pushed Jackson back. Jackson landed ungracefully on top of a queen-sized mattress in the middle of a dusty, lonely bare room. He sat up on his elbows, blue eyes flashing with worry. His heart was beating fast and he was sure even without Derek's super hearing he could hear his heart crashing against his rib cage.

The room was just as dusty and boring looking as the rest of the house. Two large windows have light to the room, the moonlight shining through. The wood creaked and looked like they would fall through to the first floor, but that wasn't the only reason his heart was pounding in his chest. Derek's eyes were roaming over him, inspecting him before he feel to his knees and crawled his way over to him.

He kissed his mouth then went down to his chest, sucking at his nipples. Jackson threw his head back, groaning as he felt Derek's sharp teeth sinking into his skin. He worked his way down to his navel, lapping around his belly button. Jackson had settled back onto the mattress, deciding it was safer to rest on his back.

Derek's hot tongue sneaked out and licked at his abdominals. He was shivering as that talented tongue lapped at his skin, biting down on his pelvic bone, moving up to nibble on his nipples, moving further up to bit down on his collar bone and Adam's apple.

A light sheen of sweat was starting to form on his skin when Derek finally came around to kissing him hard on the mouth again. He returned the kiss with the same amount of force, moving his tongue inside of Derek's mouth. Derek moaned quietly, groaning from excitement as his hands travelled to the waistband of Jackson's underwear and pulled them down. It was then Jackson was painfully aware of his erection. Derek lifted himself on one forearm, yanking down his own underwear. Jackson threw his head back and moaned when Derek ground his hips into Jackson's, grinding their erections together.

Derek was nibbling at his throat, his teeth vibrating every time Jackson groaned eagerly deep from within his throat and chest. After Derek lifted his hips a little, Jackson spread his legs under Derek, giving him more access. Derek grinned at him, one hand going between them, straight to his opening. His index finger traced around the rim of his ass and Jackson was breathing harder than ever.

When Derek shoved one finger inside of him, he bit back the groan that was threatening to come out as Derek worked his finger in and out of him, all while watching his face for his reactions. Beads of sweat were on Jackson's temple when Derek shoved inside another finger. He lost it when he began to scissor his fingers, working him and stretching him for what was to come.

He moaned at the sensations, Jackson certainly hadn't expected it to feel this good. Derek certainly seemed to enjoy his reactions because he was licking at his mouth again, not quite kissing him, just tasting his full lips and Jackson had to stop himself from arching his neck to meet him for a kiss.

Derek starting to thrust in his fingers, knuckle deep and Jackson was gripping onto Derek's shoulders, nails digging into his skin. He wanted something else; he needed something more than his fingers. As if he heard his thoughts, Derek pulled out his fingers and Jackson had to bite back a whimper.

Brining a hand to his face, Derek spit into his palm; a feeble attempt to get him lubed up but Jackson didn't see any other way. He spat into his own palm and his hand joined Derek's on his member. He gave a few strokes before letting go, looking up at Derek, expecting, waiting.

Derek got the hint; grabbing his hips he licked his lips before Jackson felt the head of Derek's cock pressing at his entrance. Jackson sucked in a breath and Derek pushed his way inside, past the first ring of tight muscle. They both moaned at the tight heat, the friction and the way it drew shivers from the both of them.

Jackson was biting on his lower lip again, wanting to hold back the probably loud moans. He felt Derek's fingers press into his skin a little harder before Derek started to move his hips, rolling them, sliding in and out of him. Derek hadn't bothered to ease him into it, he had just started to slam his hips into him until he was balls deep.

It wasn't like Jackson cared; the way he was feeling told him it was ok. With one particular movement of Derek's hips Jackson threw his head back and moaned. He heard Derek growl and soon the hand that had been gripping at his hip went to his hair. He gripped his hair tight, and Jackson remembered the way he did when they were in the locker room, and he shivered he yanked his head back further in order to lick and bite at his neck. He cried out from the pain that was quickly turning into cries of pleasure.

Derek was thrusting into him harder than before, moving in and out of him. The creaky old room was getting filled with the sounds of Jackson crying out and of their skin slapping together. Derek growled deep from within his throat, biting down on Jackson's neck as he continued to move his hips.

It wasn't enough for Derek. That tight heat inside of Jackson was so good. He grabbed onto Jackson's hip harder and when he thrust in he made sure to bring up Jackson's hips so they met in the middle. Jackson moaned even louder when that happened. He didn't need to coax Jackson into doing it the next time he rolled his hips forward, Jackson threw his hips up on his own, meeting him so they both moaned loudly at the feeling.

Jackson was a shivering mess by then, holding onto Derek for dear life as he rocked into him. Blunt fingernails ran down Derek's back. Jackson crawled at the muscled back, groaning and moaning and panting hard underneath him. He knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

"Derek," he panted. "I'm coming!"

Derek growled in response, picking up the pace, his hand gripping him tighter and rocking into him faster. Jackson cried out when he found his release, calling out Derek's name and came between the two of them, splashing on their chests and stomachs.

Even when he came down from his orgasmic bliss, Derek was still thrusting inside of him. He had his hands on either side of Jackson's head, thrusting hard into him, making Jackson whimper when he moved inside where it was now sensitive. Derek thrust inside a final time before he finally came, emptying out heavily inside of Jackson.

After Derek unloaded in him, he panted heavily to catch his breath and looked down at Jackson, who was panting just as hard at him. The arms that held him were now loosely around him and Jackson looked so bed ridden and better than he ever looked. He decided he liked that look on him.

"Bite me," Jackson breathed, breaking Derek's thoughts.

Not one to break a deal, Derek looked at him, and he growled, showing off sharp teeth before he ducked his head, biting down hard on his collarbone. Jackson found himself fighting against him, trying to shove him off when pain took over and he felt the hot blood pumping out of him, slipping on his chest.

Finally, Derek let him go and Jackson's hand flew to the wound, touching the raw flesh where his skin was screaming at him in pain. It hurt like hell. He looked up at Derek, who had changed back, the look in his eyes gone, replaced with a human face. He stated at him a moment before pulling out.

They lay there side by side, more than enough room for two on the mattress, both trying to catch their breath. Jackson continued to touch at the spot where Derek had bit him, poking and prodding at the wound.

"If it works you should heal by tomorrow," Derek said.

Jackson turned his head to look at him and nodded. He sighed, lying back on his back, taking in the room. He felt Derek's eyes on him but he continued to look around.

"What?" Derek asked, sounding offended. "If you don't like my room you can-"

"It's not that," Jackson said too quickly. "I just noticed you don't have blankets," he said, looking down at the lumpy mattress they had just fucked on. "Or even a pillow," he added. He didn't know why he was keeping his voice low, after all the yelling he had done.

Derek smirked at him. "I don't need them to keep warm."

Jackson looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "And what about me?"

Derek inched closer to him on the mattress and slung an arm over his waist, bringing him closer so they were pressed chest to chest, their heartbeats beating against each others. "I'll keep you warm," he murmured.

"And a pillow?" Now Jackson was just being cheeky.

"Use my arm or chest, I don't care."

Jackson smiled, and that was the first time Derek had seen a true smile on his face. He pressed his thumb to smiling lips, rubbing it over a kiss swollen lower lip. He had such full lips it was amazing. He looking at him, he loved his blue eyes, his cheeks, his perfect hair, and even his cute freckles.

Jackson leaned down, resting his head on his Derek's arm and using it as a pillow. With his free arm, Derek threw the other one over Jackson's waist.

They were asleep after a few minutes; the quiet of the night and the creaking of the house settled them into sleep.

.|.|.

END


End file.
